Fukkatsu no Hana: Revived Flower
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: Kareta is back! Now accustomed to her new life in the Leaf trouble a brews as A special Uchiha merges into her life once again. Will she lose him again or will they be reunited as one? SasukexOC Rating may Change.
1. Welcome back

Neji Hyuga stood in the middle of the dismantled training field, his breathing a little ragged. Out the corner of his eye he saw Rock Lee back flip from their target to join him, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Alright, I think you finally got the hang of it." Neji got into his legendary fighting position. "Now, do it again."

"I- I don't think I can."

Long snow white hair enveloped a curve-some frame, full breast heaving with each breath she took. Long tender legs, defined with just the right amount of muscle. Enduring arms, out stretched in a gentle fist pose. White eyes, hardly strained, with the pupils barely visible

"Kareta Hatake, you _will _do it again."

"At least make a clone, Neji-san…"

'_Neji-kun sounded better to me…' _Neji gave a frustrated sigh before doing a simple hand sign. In a poof of smoke a clone of himself stood in the same gentle fist battle stance. "I still don't see why you only fight clones…"

"Neji, just let it go." Lee placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped to the trees. The Hyuga gave the girl one last glance before following after him, leaving Kareta and his clone to battle.

"Neji, you never told me what her Kekkei Genkai was."

"Her-"

"Frozen Fist: Ice Touch!"

"Gentle Fist: 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!"

Neji kept his eyes glued on Kareta as she moved with speed she gained from her training with Lee, and agility she gained from his.

"Her clan and mine are somewhat similar. The stance, the kekkei genkai name, and even though she does not possess the Byakugan, her pupils dilate so small it looks like she does. You should take note that her frozen fist effects more than my Gentle fist. Her Ica Touch freezes the chakra system and points, and the internal organs. Not to mention any places she touches on the outside of the body. I honestly think this kekkei genkai is on top of the charts because is freezes everything, but your nervous system. In which means you feel _everything_ that freezes _on _you and _in_ you."

Rock Lee remained silent as he watched Neji's clone get tossed around like a rag doll.

"Heh, she's not even using her swords…"

"She's being too generous toward my clone."

"I think it's because you and her still have a-"

Neji slapped Lee in the forehead and glares at him. "Don't say it, besides it's over no need to dig it back up."

Lee puffed up his cheeks before disturbing Neji's concentration once more.

"You know she might still have feelings for Sa-"

Neji barely got him and Lee out of the way as 4 Ice Senbon pierced the tree branch they previously sat on.

"Don't talk about _him_ Baka!" Neji hissed to his green suited teammate.

"I quite agree. It would be hard to tell Gai-sensei about your rather "Unyouthful" deaths."

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm Tenten." Neji bit without looking at her.

Tenten readjusted her bun as she watched Neji's clone plummet to the ground in a heap of ice and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Anyway," Tenten threw a scroll to Lee." We have a mission with Gai-sensei to attend to." The weapon mistress jumped from the trees and landed next to Kareta, who just finished putting her twin swords on her back.

"The Hokage summoned you." Tenten's smirk went unnoticed as Kareta made her way from the training field.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Tsunade twirled around in her office chair like a child on sugar rush.

"Tsunade-sama _please_ try and act your age."

"Come on Shizune, lighten up! Hey! Today's a good day how about we head to the hot springs?" Tsunade rubbed her rosy cheeks as she dodged Shizune's evil eye.

"Tsunade-sama you're on duty! Oh…uh come in!" Shizune answered the soft knock at the door.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Kareta's white, high pony tailed long hair spilled over her shoulder as she peered into the office.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about _that_. Kareta come on in, he should be here in a matter of time."

"Err, who Tsunade-sama?" Kareta asked stepping fully into the room and up to the desk.

"Why just wait and see!"

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsun-! Kareta-chan! You won't believe who's' back!" Sakura Haruno burst through the door, her short pink hair flying around. She quickly stepped beside Kareta and pointed to the door. In came a tall man with long, white hair, his face automatically lit up when he saw the young Hatake.

"It's just Jiraiya; nothing's too interesting about that old pervert." The lavender hinted white eyed girl huffed, stretching out her arm so the nose bleeding man didn't invade her space.

"No, no not him! _Him_!" Sakura gave Jiraiya a glare before motioning to a boy in the door way. Towering over Kareta was Naruto, in a black and orange jumpsuit, blonde spiky hair, and his trade mark wide grin.

"Hana-chan! Heh, doesn't look like you've grown an inch!" Naruto enveloped his petite teammate in a bear hug.

"Whadoya' mean she hasn't grown! Her chest has gotten _way_ bigger than the last time we saw her, I mean **Come.** **On**! Her curves have _totally_ filled out! I mean her breasts are the size of- Owww! What was that for Tsunade? Well their not as big as _yours_ yet if that's what your worr- Yawoo! Okay. _Fine_! I'll stop!" Jiraiya nursed his bruised face as a steaming Tsunade stalked back to her desk.

"Anyway, back to business." She looked at the mixed matched team and gave a soft smile. "Now that the team's reunited excluding a certain person that I shall not name…" Tsunade trailed off when the trio started to mope on the floor.

'_What am I going to do with these 3?' _Tsunade squeezed her temples.

"Look!" she barked. "Now I take it that all of your training was successful over the years?"

"Hai!"

"Great, because I'd like you 3 to fight against someone."

Before they could ask who, there was three sharp knocks at the door.

"Come right on in!"

"Oi-huh? Whadoya' know its Naruto!" Shikamaru Nara stepped through the door allowing a woman with dirty blonde hair in four scruffy ponytails to step around him.

"Hey Shikamaru, and…uh… your girlfriend?" Naruto asked pointing at the fuming blonde.

"You mean you really don't remember my name?"

"It's Temari you baka…" Kareta moved to stand next to the fan mistress as well as Sakura.

"Oh don't gang up on me too Hana-chan…" Naruto murmured and hung his head. "Wait so we're fighting Shikamaru and Fan-lady?"

Tsunade forced a sigh back as she jabbed her thumb at one of the many windows to her right. "He's out there." She groaned before taking a swing of Sake before Shizune could stop her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped out the now open window. "I got you a present! Pervy Sage's boring book-o-porn!"

"It's not boring, it's pure art!" Jiraiya huffed as he started to eye Tsunade's, Kareta's, and Temari's chest. "You know you 3 could be the stars of my next book-Ow!" Jiraiya turned to the corner of the room as he nursed his black eye.

"Kareta, Sakura, and Naruto, I am your opponent!" Kakashi announced from the window pane. "But maybe it would be best for Naruto if he rested a bit. Yah know, for health concerns. Till then, 'Cya." In a poof of smoke Kakashi Hatake was gone.

….

'_The lousy perverted old man!'_ I huff in my head as I searched through Oto-san's weapon chest under his bed.

"He took all the extra kunai and shuriken in the house!" I jog out of Kakashi's room to Naruto and Sakura who were inspecting the living room.

'_The disadvantages of living with your sensei… heh I should write a book!'_

I slipped into my ninja shoes and made sure my leg weights were on tight before slipping out the apartment doors behind my two teammates and down 4 flights of stairs.

"Don't worry Kareta-chan, I'm sure we have enough weapons of our own." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Hai…" I said absently and started to play with the rim of my mask.

"Hana-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto looked down at me, his blue orbs full of concern.

"It's nothing…" I turn my head, even though they couldn't see my blush under my mask.

"Oh, there's definitely something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"She had a fling with Neji while you were gone!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to!"

"What? You had a fling with the ice cube and didn't even bother to send me a letter?"

"Gomen-sai Naruto-kun, but it was completely unexpected…"

"Mhmm…" Sakura added in her two cents.

"No, no you see it all started with my first training session with him. Lee was recovering from his second half of surgery, and he asked Neji if he could train me. Neji said he would and after that first training session we got closer and closer and we started hanging out more and more until… uh yeah, _that_." I muffled finding my shinobi sandals very interesting. "But just don't tell Kakashi-sensei, okay Naruto?"

"My lips are sealed." Naruto flashed me a foxy grin before falling back with Sakura.

"So does this mean she's over _him_?"

I felt my body stiffen when I heard the whisper from Naruto's mouth.

"No, but Naruto," Sakura paused and I could feel her eyes on my back. "not here…" she breathed.

"Alright guys are you ready?" the words rushed out my mouth as I looked up at the training field gate.

"You bet!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Sakura pulled her gloves on tighter.

"Then let's begin." Kakashi removed his headband to reveal his Sharingan and threw kunai at the spot I was in less than a second ago.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I now pronounce you: Team Kakashi!" Tsunade half slurred as Shizune struggled to conceal her cleavage in her bathrobe. "Now let's head to the springs 'Une!" Tsunade slightly sprinted away.

"And I'm going to accompany them." A drop of blood dripped from the perverted Sannin's nose as he tip toed after them.

"We should totally go out and celebrate, right Hana-Chan?" Naruto bent down to look me straight in the eye.

'_I need to find a jutsu for my height issue; it's not fair that all the guys are way taller than me.'_

I shook my head and turned to look at Kakashi who was already headed for home.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan. Catch you tomorrow for our first mission." I grinned, even though they couldn't see it behind my mask, (not to mention that was dark outside) they both knew it was there and returned grins of their own.

In a flash Naruto grabbed me from the waist, crushing me in his bear hug, before sending me on my way.

"So how do you feel?" "Kakashi asked as I jogged up next to him as we entered the village gates.

"Fine…"I looked at the dirt road as Kakashi stared at me.

"You're shaken…"

'_Damn, this guy can read me like a book!'_

"Just a little bit…"

His stare didn't waver.

"_Okay_ fine you win!" I huffed and crossed my arms under my breast. "I'm just worried about the future to come."

There was a long pause as we started to climb the flights of stairs.

"Do explain." Kakashi fished through his pockets.

"Now that Naruto's back there's no telling where the whole Sasuke issue will go."

"Hmmm." He slipped out of his shoes as we stepped inside and headed straight for the kitchen. "Sounds like a personal issue." Kakashi bent over to peer into the fridge.

"Oto-san!" I growled, kicking him straight in the ass, sending him crashing into the fridge. "Good. Night!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

A splash of cold water awoke me from my Sasuke infested dreams.

"Good morning my beloved daughter!" Kakashi placed the empty bucket on the ground. "Now that you're awake I want you at the mansion in 20 minutes or less. C'ya."

"I'm going to kill him someday…" I grumbled to the clearing smoke. I quickly got my morning duties out of the way before teleporting to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade flipped through the mission scroll carefully, make sure not to skip one. "I think-"

"Tsunade-sama! The Kazekage has been kidnapped!"

No one realized that as soon as Shizune said "kidnapped" Naruto had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Ah yes, the beginning of yet ANOTHER story that popped into my head. I really hope you like it and you know what would make the BEST Christmas present for me? A Nice review! No flames, I'm tender :( Happy Holidays everyone! :D P.s: I'm sorry If you don't like Kareta's Character so I guess if you don't like it... don't read? .-.? (Her Bio is on my Quizilla page! Just look up the title of this story on Quizilla and you'll find me :Gaarasbride! click my page and BAM! you got her bio under My Journal! **


	2. There's sand in my pants

**Time to breath**

**Take me or it's done**

**I waited for your hard on me**

**It's only just began**

**Now only when you want to see**

**Forever saddening sign**

**Slowly make me live again**

**You make it one when you started going**

**When you started going (going) (going)**

'**Cause I'm halfway to heaven**

**And I wanna get close to you**

**Now I stay off nights**

**Wanna get it right**

**You've got one's soul to choose**

'**Cause I'm halfway to heaven**

**As I save my heart for you**

**When I look to the sky**

**I need no wings to fly**

**You've got one's soul to choose-Halfway to Heaven-Nightcore**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Naruto stop!" Kakashi grabbed the fuming blonde's arm just before her left the village gates. "We got the mission. But first we need to get ready to travel a 3 days' worth. And right now, you have nothing." Kakashi released his grip when the Jinjuriki physically calmed down. "Go pack. Meet the rest of us at the gate in 10 minutes." Kakashi watched Naruto run to his apartment as he quickly made his way to his own place. As so as Kakashi placed his hand on his door handle, Kareta swung it open with two packs in hand.<p>

"O-oto-san…" she stuttered, slightly shocked.

Kakashi took both bags from her and raced back down the stairs. "Kareta-chan, hurry up." The masked kunoichi hurried after her father and in less than 5 minutes, her, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura fled to Suna.

…

Three days the team traveled across the land separating Konoha from Suna. As soon as they stepped foot in the Hidden Sand, they were led to the hospital where Sakura treated a poisoned Kankuro.

"Look, because we are incredibly venerable at the moment, we were wondering if one of you could stay here until we got our teams together." Baki pulled Kakashi, Naruto, and Kareta off to the side of the room where Sakura was working her magic. Naruto and Kareta both looked at each other, both not wanting to stay.

"I'll stay if you want me to." Sakura volunteered, not looking up from her work.

"No Sakura, we need you with us." Kakashi stated firmly, not letting the pink haired kunoichi protest. "Kareta, you shall stay."

"Kakashi, why?" Kareta wined, forgetting who she was raising her voice at.

"Kareta Obuteh Hatake! Don't even start." Kakashi bit at his daughter, ending the conversation. He stalked out of the room, with Baki and Naruto close behind.

Sakura came over to the frustrated kunochi. She sat them both down and let her friend release angry tears into her red vest. "He keeps treating me like a kid! I actually wanted to fight the Akatsuki, but NO! He's holding me down like he always does." The white haired girl wiped away a tear before it could soil her mask. Naruto walked in slowly toward them and stiffly sat on the other side of Kareta.

"Sakura-Chan, we're moving out." His pained blue orbs moved from the cherry blossom to the withered flower. "Kareta-Chan… I'm sorry. Fan Lady should be here to come get you soon." He said seriously and stood along with Sakura. Naruto gave her a hard look and placed his fist over his heart. "I'm going to bring Gaara back! Believe it!" he smirked and the two kunoichi smiled. They gave their farewells, and just like that, Kareta was alone.

…

For almost 9 hours, Kareta carried boxes, helped group shinobi, and helped with battle strategies if Suna was attacked. She _hated_ not getting any action. She _hated_ sitting around doing nothing, when she knew how strong she is. She may not be at Kakashi's level but she was _far_ past the average Chunin. She placed down the two large crates she was carrying and sat on top of them. "Kami, this sucks! Kakashi is such an ass for this." Kareta grumbled. The storage room door squeaked open and a stressed out Temari rushed over to her, giant fan in hand.

"We're moving out, come on." Temari rushed back out the tiny room. Checking on her twin sword on her back, Kareta rushed after the Fan Mistress.

She and the rather large group of low ranked shinobi, beside Temari and Kankuro, rushed for at least 2 hours until they came upon team 7, team 10, a motionless Gaara, and a healing Chiyo. They all watched silently as Naruto moved toward the old woman to give her his chakra. That's when Kareta looked upon the rest of her team. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw a much worn Kakashi propped on either side of Sakura and Gai-shishou. When he caught her eye he smiled weakly underneath his torn mask, lone eye crinkling. She could practically hear him saying _"this is why I didn't want you to come; now you'll be up all night worrying your ass off."_ She quickly turned her attention to Sakura, who looked just as bad or even worse. Then her head snapped back to Gai. If he was here and so was Tenten…then where are… Her question was answered when two firm hands landed on either of her bare shoulders. "Neji-kun, Lee-kun…" she whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the silence and the soft murmurs of Lady Chiyo. The worried glances Sakura was sending toward the old woman, and the way the woman was slowly leaning to the side, ready to collapse, she could tell the Sand elder was meeting her end. Kareta bowed her head when Lady Chiyo fell and Gaara arose. He looked around slowly, conversating with Naruto, then looking around at the Leaf and Sand shinobi.

"I am grateful for all you've done. Suna is forever in your debt." Gaara spoke softly, standing at the gates of his village as the Leaf nin were about to take off.

"Ah, it was no problem!" Naruto cheesed. Gaara slowly stoke out his hand and so did Naruto.

"Best friends." Both shinobi said at once while shaking hands. After so the 8 Leaf nin started their 3 day journey back to Konoha. Kareta, Sakura, and Tenten huddled into a group, while the males huddled into another. The adopted Hatake made sure to keep her distance from her father. She was still quite mad at him.

….

It was quiet. Dangerously quiet. He didn't like it one bit. His sandals echoed down the hall as he traveled to where his teacher awaited him with a mission. "Hn." He grunted to himself and folded his arms across his chest. These hallways were just too damn long. He finally came to a large set of doors and slammed the both open. "What do you want? And get straight to the point." The boy's Sharingan eyes flashed so that he could see into the darkness. He narrowed them when he heard dark chuckles.

"My, my little Sasuke-chan what's gotten your hair into knots?" Sasuke glared at him. He needs to stop wasting his damn time. "Ah but yes, your mission. I want you to recruit someone. But not right away, no. I want you to check on her. Her health status, awareness, how often does she let down her guard, etc." Sasuke stared into the darkness.

"What village is she in?"

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Ironically, the Hidden Leaf."

"And her name?..." Sasuke growled. It better not be who he thought it was. In a rush to leave, Sasuke ruined o exit through the door, but not before he heard Orochimaru chuckle, "Kareta Obuteh Hatake…"

….

She glared, and glared and glared. Oh how she stared at him with such hatred, but he didn't even budge. Well maybe it was because he had just settled into the hospital bed and he might have drifted off, but still; he could pay her the least bit of attention.

"Kareta, your making me uneasy…"

There we go! Kareta 'Hnned' and turned in her attention to the window which showed the quickly darkening sky. She stayed all day in the hospital, waiting for Kakashi to be treated. Now she sat in his hospital room a little after 7 (and missing a Ramen date with Naruto and Sakura.) as she waited for him to awaken. "I-I don't think…" she trailed off, not sure how to word her sentence. Kakashi knew she had horrible anxiety problems, and would have trouble sleeping tonight. You can stay over Sakura's house if you wish. I'm sure her parents wouldn't mind." Kakashi said trying to lift her mood. He looked into her pale, worried eyes with his miss matched ones.

"No, no. I'll be fine on my own. I wouldn't want to intrude on her anyway." Kareta started to get up and head for the door.

Kakashi turned his head weakly to see his daughter retreat to the door. "I love you Kareta…" he whispered roughly before drifting off to sleep.

Kareta smiled softly underneath her mask as she looked over her shoulder at her sleeping father. She'll attack him with her anger another day. "I love you too, Oto-san…"

…..

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. It was strange for a late summer night in Konoha, especially since it was only around 8 'o'clock. But the Ice user brushed it off as she continued to walk down the dirt road. She never saw the blazing set of red eyes in the alley ways. She never felt the presence of an extra shadow stalking her. She tiredly climbed the four flights of steps as she made her way to her home. She was about to place her hand on the door knob when she felt a flicker of something in the air. She decided to push it off as a Raccoon. She stepped into the apartment and bent over to unbuckle her knee high Kunoichi boots. She was bringing up the memory when Sakura and her picked them out together a year back, when someone grabbed bother hands and covered her masked mouth. Kareta started to fight the intruder off, driving them against the wall, floor, and any furniture in their path. The person let go when she threw them into the sharpest edge of the couch. She tumbled t the floor, but quickly brought herself up just in time to see a shadow run down the hall and turn left. They were going to _her_ room? Oh, _hell _no. Grabbing a kunai from the pouch on her right thigh, she ran straight down the hall and turned left. She kicked open her room door (the bastard tried to lock her out, Tch.) and froze in the doorway. He was standing there in her room, reading the note she never bothered to read all those years ago. She was mad. No. Sad. Nope, not that either. She wanted to break down into an emotional wreck at the moment, but her shinobi training forced it back. She felt the salty demons prickle at her waterline as she looked into the blazing red of the Sharingan.

"You never read my note…"

…

Half of him wanted to be mad; the other half just wanted her in his arms. He didn't know what to feel as he eyed his former teammate. She wore her white mask which was attached to what seemed to be a halter top. The top stopped just before her belly button. She wore long black gloves now, which hooked at her middle fingers and came up to her elbows with metal plates shielding the outside of her fore arm and hand. She also wore simple black shorts that came to mid thigh along with her shuriken and kunai pouches. As he recalled she wore Knee-high black Kunoichi boots with implanted weights. About 1,500 pounds per shoe, just an estimation. He looked up at her emotionally frustrated face. He was mad that he couldn't quite remember what her face looked like without the mask on, but he was sure her facial features must have matured, making her look even more beautiful. Her eyes took on a pale lavender hue, mixing with the white. Her hair remained in the same style, choppy bangs, long at the sides, and a high ponytail. He did seem to notice that her hair, even in a high ponytail, reached her mid calf. Her new look fitted her very well, but now he had to put that aside. He wanted to know why she didn't read his damned note.

Kareta did not know what to do. Her ex boyfriend, ex teammate, well _ex_ everything was standing in the middle of her room!

"Kareta, answer me. Why didn't you read the note?" Sasuke bit, throwing the paper on the floor. The air pressure in the room intensified.

"Get. Out." It was low, she wanted to shout it, but her voice failed her.

"Hn."

Kareta dropped her kunai and balled up her hands. "I **said** _"Get. Out"_ Damn it!" She took two steps closer to him. She bowed her head and sat on her slightly dust layered bed. "Get out before I kill you Sasuke…"

He came closer to her and she tensed automatically. "You won't kill me… you can't…" he said plainly as he lightly traced the rim of her mask with his finger. He pulled down her mask in one swift motion and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever gave her. He made sure to pour all of his emotion that he hidden for more than 3 years into that one kiss. That one kiss that ended far too soon. She pushed him away forcefully, but he didn't stumble, instead he jumped to her window seal and opened it slowly. Their eyes met; emotionless black and angered white. She still couldn't trust her weakened voice. He stared at her one last time and disappeared, and that's when some fucking retard decided to go banging at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: When we are together I stay awake all night. <strong>**When I'm on my own I cannot sleep. ****Blessed be God for these two insomnias, a****nd the difference between them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YYYYEEEEEUUUUUUSSSSS! *deflates in computer chair* I'm finally done with this chapter! Muuuuahahahaha!<strong>

**Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I get no more screen time! Shadows, you're the devil…**

**Me: Kakashi-kun! I wouldn't say the devil… but eh you'll be back soon, but not before cute little Yamato comes into play! ~.^**

**Kakashi: But Yamato doesn't even have a famous nickname… Must… get…out…and…steal…Yamato's…screen...time… *Struggles to get out of hospital bed***

**Me: I don't say this anymore, because well I DON'T, I don't own Naruto! There happy? Anyway please Review/Comment what you liked about this chapter! You can favorite if you love Gaara *cough* (or this story but mainly the Gaara part) *cough* and look out for moar!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadows<strong>


	3. Get ready to Die

**You better get ready to die**

**(Get ready to die)**

**You better get ready to kill**

**(Get ready to kill)**

**You better get ready to run,**

**Cause here we come**

**You better get ready to die!- Andrew W.K- Ready to Die (This one's for Sai…)**

**Kakashi: Damn right it is…**

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me: A family of Raccoons somehow got into your house and you trashed the place trying to get them out." Sakura shifted her sleeping pack from one shoulder to the other. Her and Naruto decided to sleep over for the night to comfort Kareta since Kakashi would be in the hospital for a while.<p>

"Yes…" Kareta mumbled, footing at a broken vase on the floor. Naruto placed down his sleeping pack and the take out Ramen bowl he brought for Kareta, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ah, its nothing we and a couple of shadow clones can't clean up." He looked around while flashing a smile.

"You guys will really help me?" Kareta squealed.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure not sleeping on a floor covered in broken glass." Sakura shrugged off her pack, and picked her way into the kitchen. When she returned she held several garbage bags and the broom and dustpan. "Alright, let's go!"

…..

"Hey wasn't the Green Lantern dark skinned before?" Naruto grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and adjusted himself on the floor.

"Yeah, I believe he was. Maybe they just couldn't find a good dark skinned actor." Sakura whispered in between sips of soda.

"I do think the dark skinned one was a better Green Lantern than this one…" Kareta stretched out in between her two friends. The group of teens was staying up all night watching Marvel movies and discussing things that teens normally do. It wasn't long after their 4th movie that Kareta was starting to feel sleepy. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night guys…" the white haired Chunin stood and stretched.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sakura yawned and started to unfold the pull-out couch with Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura I-" Kareta started and bit her visible lower lip. When she was alone with Sakura or Naruto she always showed her face, but only at home with her would Kakashi show _his_ face. He made sure that she wouldn't tell also.

"Yeah, Hana-Chan?" Naruto flashed a smile. She couldn't tell them about Sasuke. What would they think? What would they do? What would _Kakashi_ think?

"Oya-sumi…" she mumbled and shuffled her bare feet against the carpet all the way to her room. Already in her pajamas, Kareta sat at her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, enjoying watching her lips slightly break apart and she let down her ponytail. She inwardly chuckled a Kakashi chuckle, as her long white hair hit the floor as she stood and made her way to her bed, turning off the lights in the process. Kareta closed her eyes and began to forget about Sasuke, Orochimaru, and that folded note that still lay on the floor beside her dresser's stool…

….

Today was just a plain day for Kareta. She started off by wearing her civilian clothes: A navy sundress with a mask attached, white closed toe flats, and her long hair let down. She paid a visit to Kakashi first thing, and then went out to the market to buy some food since her, Naruto, and Sakura emptied the house last night. After packing out the items in the kitchen, she was now on her way to meet Sakura and Ino at the flower shop.

"Being the clan heir sucks, big time." Ino planted white rose seeds in a pot and watered them. "You guys are lucky you don't have to put up with it. It's _way _too much weight on your shoulders."

Sakura laughed. "Oh totally, I wouldn't last a day as a heir."

"No kidding." Kareta gave her all too Kakashi like chuckle. The two girls followed Ino out the door as she out the rose pots out in the sun.

"Ah, it's about time I go find Shikamaru and Choji, we got a mission to Rice Country today."

"Yeah, I think it's about time we go find Naruto." Kareta smiled underneath her navy mask. The girls said their good bye's and split apart. As Kareta walked down the dirt road with Sakura, she couldn't help but feel that eyes were on her, looking at her from every angle possible.

"Kareta-Chan! Sakura-Chan! Good afternoon!" up ahead Rock Lee was jogging toward them with the rest of team 10.

"Kareta! Why on this youthful planet are you _not_ wearing your leg weights?" Gai shouted, getting straight into the Hatake's face.

"Because, _Gai-Shisu_**, I'm.** **Wearing.** **A.** **Dress…**" Kareta ground out.

"Kareta, I don't care if you're under a waterfall with a full moon above you naked. I want you in those-"Gai's speech was cut off by a liquid spurting noise coming from Lee's left. Everyone turned to look at Neji who had his hands over his nose which had blood gushing from in between his fingers.

"E-excuse me!" He yelled and ran into the nearest ally way."

"Um I think he was…you know…" Tenten whispered with a blush.

"Ah, I think it's time we head over to the tower ne, Kareta-Chan?" Sakura awkwardly chuckled into the silence as she pulled her teammate off down the road.

….

"You're bull shitting me!"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Tsunade readjusted her breast and stared at the young genin. She had team 7 lined up in front of her desk to tell them about the new addition to the team they would be meeting soon.

"What I'm sayin', Granny is that we _don't _need another member, maybe a Captain but _not_ a new member!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sakura slid skillfully over to Naruto and slapped him in the back of his head. "Naruto, you fool! Shut the hell up, yelling at Tsunade-sama like that! What are you, stupid?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the elders suggested them. You'll just have to bare with it," Tsunade looked down angrily at her folded hands, not seeming bothered about Naruto's outburst.

Kareta stayed quiet the whole time. When Tsunade released them, she dashed out the tower and straight to the hospital. She applied chakra to her feet and quickly scaled the building until she reached Kakashi's window. She slid it open and quickly bounded inside. "Do you happen by any chance know who our new teammates are?" she demanded more than asked.

Kakashi turned his head sluggishly toward her and gave her a dull look. " I have no idea who you're talking about Kareta…" Kareta walked over and pulled her mask down. She quickly kissed Kakashi on his bare forehead before jumping on the open window pane.

"I have to go change into my shinobi attire now and go meet up with my new _"teammates"_, later Oto-san…" she whispered and ran back down the side of the building.

"That girl is as weird as they come…" Kakashi mumbled and tried to return to his nap.

….

Sakura Haruno stood next to Kareta outside a Konoha building. "So when do you think they'll get here?" Sakura mumbled lowly.

"I have no idea…" Kareta answered. They both stood in silence until soon Naruto approached.

"Hey where is everybody?" he grunted.

"Oh relax Naruto, we're early anyway." The medic-nin giggled.

"Hello…" Sakura and Kareta turned around to see a pale boy giving them an awful fake smile.

"You!" Naruto yelled at the boy, whose smile did not waver. "You're the guy from before!"

A cute man with short brown hair and huge eyes followed the pale boy as they engaged the old team of 3. "I'll be uh, your new captain until Kakashi-senpai recovers." He got right to the point. Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who looked like he was ready to explode.

"Naruto-kun?..." Kareta whispered softly.

"Naruto do you know him or something?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's the guy who attacked me when I was with Shikamaru and Choji!" he pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting stance, as well as Sakura and Kareta. The pale boy also got into a stance, ready to draw his short sword.

"Naruto, knock it off." The sub-Captain stepped up ready to break up the fight.

"And who are _you_?" Naruto questioned.

"Call me Yamato."

"Captain… Yamato?" Sakura pondered.

"If you four don't get along, it will spoil the mission." Yamato looked directly at Naruto.

"Wait so you mean," Naruto and Sakura's eyes grew large as he pointed to the pale boy. "_he's_ our new member?"

The pale boy dropped his stance and his fake smile returned. "Sorry about before, you see I want to test your strength, since we're on the same team and all."

"Well… you didn't have to make the fight _that_ serious." Naruto placed back his kunai.

"Oh and thanks to our little _'encounter'_, I learned that you're a useless, dickless shinobi."

"What the hell you little emo prick! Come say that to my face!" it took both Sakura and Kareta to hold Naruto back from killing the boy.

"Naruto control yourself! He's only baiting you!" Kareta and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Oh really? And that's coming from an ugly girl with pink hair, and a pretty good looking little scarecrow. I mean they built her so well, she'll scare them off from miles to come." Sai continued with his smile.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" both girls screeched at once, it took both Naruto and Yamato to hold them back.

…

"Uh,… anyway the, uh, 5 of us will start our mission soon. Um… ah... we're not going to have any chances to know each other I suppose." Yamato tapped nervously on the metal plates at the side of his face. "So let's get started on introductions." He pointed to Kareta. "You first."

"The name's Kareta Hatake, I like shogi, training, winter, white roses, etc. What I don't like is prissy little pale dicks!" she grunted while glaring in Sai's direction.

"Well I guess you won't be getting any pussy from _her_ then, huh Naruto?" Sai fake smiled in their direction.

"I most definitely _will_ get her pussy someday, and my penis isn't like that either! It's long and thick for your information!" Naruto yelled while pointing to Kareta's crotch. He turned to look at her, only to be slapped hard in the face onto the ground. When he arose holding his swelling, throbbing face, Sakura gave him a blow on his other cheek that also sent him to the ground. Yamato waited for him to rise again before pointing to him to continue. "Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen. I hate Sai." He mumbled as lowly and angrily as he could with two swollen cheeks.

Not feeling like saying her likes and dislikes to him the rosette stood with her name. "Sakura Haruno." She stated blandly.

"Sai." Sai smiled that fake smile again.

"And I'm Captain Yamato. Now I will explain our mission. Our objective is to head toward Heaven and Earth Bridge, in order to capture the Akatsuki spy working under Orochimaru. Also this is a rare chance we have to obtain information on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha." Yamato did not see the young Hatake tense. "Our source of information will be valuable for Orochimaru's death and Sasuke's retrieval… only if we can capture this spy. Be sure to have your guard up at all times."

"Hai." The four said at once.

"We meet at the main gate in an hour. We'll depart when you are well equipped. Dismissed!"

Kareta quickly dashed off to her home. Not taking off her shoes, she dashed to her room and started packing her things. Her pair of Regular Kunoichi boots, an extra pair of her shinobi attire. Toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush, extra weapons, and a pack of tampons, just in case. She only had 10minutes till she had to meet the others. She eased off the wooden floor, only to lose her footing in shock when she looked at her bed for the first time. On her Navy sheets were small white rose petals that spelled out _"We'll meet soon…"_ and the folded note lay next to it. She shook once in fear then pushed it off. She grabbed the note and quickly threw it in her pack. She needed to stop running from it. One last check over and Kareta was out the house and headed for the village main gates.

…

Kakashi giggled lowly as he buried his nose into the sex themed book. He stopped absently as there was knock at the door.

"Kakashi, we're coming in." Tsunade's voice rang from the other side of the door where he and Jiraiya sat.

"You may enter." Kakashi returned the book to the nightstand as Tsunade came into the room. His one open eye widened as Yamato entered.

"It's been a while, huh Kakashi-senpai?"

"So you're my fill in, huh?" Kakashi pondered.

"Before we get down to business," Yamato stepped forward. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

…

"All right," Yamato looked at his new team. "Team Kakashi, move out!"

The team walked in silence for about an hour, until Sai caught Naruto staring at him. "What is it?" he asked blandly. Naruto gave him no response. "Please stop staring at me like that," Sai's face got serious as he leaned closer. "or I'll have to hit you."

Naruto balled up his fist. "Every time you open your pipe hole, you piss me off!"

"It's nothing personal…" Sai said calmly.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm just trying to see if this personality fits me. That's all."

"Personality?" Sakura and Kareta looked at each other in confusion.

"I had it! You don't belong on this team!" Everyone stopped and watched Naruto and Sai. "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

"Naruto this is no way to act in front of your Captain." Yamato butted in, but Naruto ignored what he said. "Team work and trust is what holds a team together, and right now you have neither of those."

"He's not a part of our Team! The _only_ other member of _this_ team is Sasuke Uchiha!" the blonde barked.

Kareta shifted uncomfortably. "Naruto…"

"This guy was chosen to fill in for Sasuke, but I refuse to accept him as a teammate!"

Everything was quiet until Sai finally spoke. "Well…" he placed a hand on his hip. "I'm glad you feel that way. Leaving Konoha, running off to Orochimaru. Those are only things done by a traderous, sick bastard. I wouldn't want to be on a team who accepts that. You all are just some-" Sai didn't get to finish because a small, gloved hand struck him in the face and across the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH BABY! Finished this the day before my birthday! I wonder if I can post the new Shadow of the Fan chapter that fast. doubt it…. Oh well, give me the BEST birthday gift of them all and reviewcomment! OH I'm too lazy to put up a quote today so yeah… and stuff…**

**Kakashi: Happy Birthday! *pops out of cake* **

**Me: OH. MY. KAMI. I love you! **


End file.
